Fanon: Jacob James
This is fanfiction and the character doesn't actually exist in the show!!! '''Jacob James '''was one of the male protagonists of "One Tree Hill". Jacob Marcus James is the eighth child and fourth son of Jimmy and Lydia James. Originally introduced as Haley's younger brother, and is the only one in his family to have asperger's, which his sister Haley had discovered when he was younger. Background Early Life Jacob was born on to Lydia and Jimmy James. Jacob is the fourth son and the last of the James children as well as the second youngest in the family next to his twin sister Haley. At a young age he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome a developmental disorder that affects his social interactions and behavior. Two years after being diagnosed with Asperger's Jacob started kindergarten at a school called The Citadel which was a school filled with kids with similar issues. During his 8th grade year, he made an agreement with the Tree Hill High staff and was able to change schools during his freshman year. Personality and traits Jacob is known by his friends a Character arc Season 1 Jacob is a teenager with Asperger's, living with his older sister, Haley and parents Lydia and Jimmy. He works for Karen Roe at the cafe part time while also working with Lucas and his uncle Keith at the body shop. One night after coming home from the river court, he'd joined Lucas, Haley and Karen for dinner to which the latter asked him to join the basketball team with Lucas and Nathan, but he refused as he doesn't want to put sports in front of his sister or Emma. The following week, Jacob joins the Ravens and becomes very popular around the school, but he'd refused the attention. Later, he'd spent an entire day at work, making sure everything was cleaned and put away. Eventually, he stays the night with Emma and Rebecca. Season 2 Career While growing up, Jacob had applied for Ohio State University, his dream school. Prior to the series, he played for his former school's football team, the Citadel Phoenix, during little league and middle school. Eventually during the pilot, Jacob would join the Tree Hill Ravens due to the request of his best friends Lucas and Nathan Scott. After graduating college, he went into the NFL being drafted by the Baltimore Ravens and went on to win Super Bowl XLVII. Football His football career started during his time at Citadel until his transfer to Tree Hill High. Afterwards, he'd played college and professional football for both the Ohio State Buckeyes and the Baltimore Ravens becoming a National and Super Bowl champion. However, he retires from the sport because he wanted to spend more time with Nathan and Haley. Basketball During his four years of high school, he'd played a short lived career of basketball with his best friends Lucas and Nathan Scott by joining the Tree Hill Ravens. Relationships * Jacob James/Family * Jacob James/Friendships * Jacob James/Relationships Family Jacob grew up with a large family with four sisters and three brothers and is the fourth son of Lydia and Jimmy James. At an early age, he'd bonded with his older sisters, Haley and Quinn partially due to his disability. Haley once mentioned to Nathan, Jacob used to sleep in her room, because he was afraid of loud noises. Lydia James= |-| Jimmy James= |-| Taylor James= |-| Quinn James= |-| Haley James Scott= Haley is one Jacob's older siblings and his Friendships Brooke Davis= Jacob and Brooke have the strongest friendship throughout the series. After discovering his disability, Jacob met Brooke at a very young age and at the time was very attached to her. Sometime after Brooke learned of her new friend's disability, she took him to meet Peyton. However, unbeknownst to Jacob, Brooke had a major crush on him. |-| Peyton Sawyer= During his childhood, Jacob was introduced to Peyton through Brooke after she'd discovered his disability. |-| Nathan Scott= |-| Lucas Scott= |-| Mia Catalano= Relationships Emma Valentine= Jacob and Emma have been in a relationship since the age of 12. Memorable Quotes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters with brown hair Category:The James Family Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens players Category:Football Players